


Rivals

by Jade_Snow3181



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angry Kissing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher Sam Winchester, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Snow3181/pseuds/Jade_Snow3181
Summary: Sam and Dean are teachers at Arizona high and they have a secret.





	Rivals

  
As Sam placed his hot cup of coffee down on the table he glanced at the pile of work on the table and sighed,

"I knew I should have taken that home"He groans rubbing his forehead,

The classroom door swings open and he looks up at the noise of the squeaky hinge,

"Hello there Mr.Wesson" He smirks,

"What do you want Dean?"

The gym teacher shrugs and leans against one of the pupil desks,

"Dunno, just to annoy you I guess"He winks,

Sam sighs and picks up half the pile of marking, along with the none the less small marking scheme, and begins to mark,

"don't you find that boring? I mean it's all letters and jumbled sentences"Dean picks,

Sam bit his cheek in annoyance,

"Don't you have tracks to run around? why are you sat here bothering me"

Dean stands straight walking closer to the English teacher,

"Nothin', you just look cute when you're annoyed"He teased,

Sam goes to retaliate but he's saved as the bell rings and a couple students start to come in,

"tch, saved by the bell, see you at lunch, book lover"

"leave Mr Winchester, my students are here."

The other put his hands up and starts to head to the door,

"Alright, as you say good sir" He winks then leaves,

Sam shoos him out and starts to write the starter task on the board,

"soo.. when the wedding" a voice chirped from the back of the classroom,

Sam turned to see Meg leaning forward on her desk. Her shirt slightly open where her tie was loose, her curly blonde hair a knotted mess on her head.

"Meg... I've told you before I'm already married to someone."

She clicks her tongue and smirks,

"you never tell us who you're married to"

"that's because it's personal, now open your book and start answering the questions."

Meg and a few other individuals have bugged him for the past 3 years that they've been taught by him about his marital status and how he and Mr Winchester should be together. It's getting boring now, its none of their business. He turns around to finish writing on the board,

"one more question"

"Meg.. please be quiet"

"But Sir-"

"No."

"I just wan-"

"Meg start writing or ill send you out"

"okay but-"

"Meg. Be quiet."

"Please just let me-"

Sam whips round to see her smirking, crossing his arms across his chest he scowls at her,

"what is it?"He growls,

"Is Wesson your married surname or not?"

Sam groans and turns away,

"Sir?"

"If I answer will you be quiet for the rest of the lesson?"

"yes!"Meg laughs,

"fine. No, Wesson is my birth name."

Some of the class gasps but it was quiet after that and the lesson ran smoothly.

"4 laps around the track, quick, "Dean calls to his students,

He looks to the side of him, Ruby was stood beside him. Her brown hair was not tied up, nor was she wearing her kit,

"doctors note again?"He sighs, holding his hand out for the note,

She nods and hands him a note. Its poorly written and you can tell she forged the signature but he gave up caring a long time ago, it's not worth the fight.

"you can sit out for today. time the students as they run"

"Okay," she smiles,

After a moment of silence, she spoke up with a mischievous tone,

"so..."

"what Ruby?"

"have you asked Mr Wesson on a date yet?" she asks, wiggling her eyebrows,

"funny Ruby. You know we are both married, it won't happen."

She grinned and swayed on the spot, "you could ask him still, you never know"

"Ruby just be quiet and time the students or ill make you clean the sports shed out"

She grumbled but kept quiet. However not for long,

"why do you hate his class so much?"

"what? I don't hate them, they're a good bunch of students"Dean answers rubbing his temples, her voice goes straight through him, he can already feel a headache,

She skipped a little but stopped in front of him,

"no, I mean his subject, what he teaches"

Dean actually looks at her but with an eyebrow raised,

"Oh, I just think reading is for nerds, it's so boring, whereas sports is healthy it keeps you fit"

"ah.." she nods, starting to skip again,

~~

Lunch rolls around quickly and Sam's students couldn't wait to leave. He pulled his lunch out from his back and started to munch on his salad sandwich. Once again his door swings open,

"Hey, Nerd" Dean teases as he pulls a chair up to sit next to Sam,

"don't call me that."

"Oh sorry, Honey"

Sam slaps his arm, "stop it"

There's a small amount of silence between them for a little while as Dean munches on his burger and chips from the canteen,

"Don't you think these kids are starting to get a bit intrusive with our personal lives?"Dean sighs,

"what do you mean?"

Dean chucks his rubbish in the bin and lays back in his chair. Cracking his joins,

"Everyday I'm getting asked questions by them about me and you, it's starting to get on my nerves"

Sam nods, he knows what he means, "yeah maybe, I mean Meg asked me if Wesson was my birth name or not"

Dean sat up at this, he never answered the student's questions when they asked things like that,

"and what did you say?"

"I told the truth, Wesson is my birth name"

Dean recoiled in his seat a little, "ooh bold and dangerous move, nerd"

"shut up, what are they going to get from that?"

Dean shrugs, "they're smart kids, you never know"

"they're only smart because I actually teach them things"

"Hey!" Dean jumped forward, leaning over Sam, "I teach them to love sports so they can be healthy."

"uhuh" Sam nods, "which is all good and that but I'm teaching them beneficial skills"

Dean gives him a shove, "that was harsh"

Sam just shrugs, finishing up his lunch.

"Don't you think it would be easier just to tell them?"Dean mumbles,

"Dean. No.. don't do that"

"what?"He shrugs,

Sam stands and starts wiping off the board. Dean walks up behind him, close enough that the taller male could feel his breath on his neck,

"Have it you're way then.."He replies huskily,

Sam fights the feeling in his chest continues with the board. Dean leans forward and presses a light kiss to his neck, Sam hisses and turns around,

"Dean stop. We can't."

Dean pushes him against the board, hands held above his head with one hand, the other on Sam's face,

"c'mon it's just a bit of fun.."

"No Dean., "Sam says, finding it hard to concentrate,

"C'mon Sammy..."

"No-!"

Dean doesn't give him a chance to talk, he presses his lips to Sam's. He sighs at the contact, not fighting it. Dean kisses him harder, slipping his tongue out to lick at the other's lips, teasing. Then the bell rings and Deans off him in a flash, winking at him as he leaves. Students start to file into the class as Sam flusters about, fixing his hair and shirt. Some of the students giggling, chatting and pointing at him,

"turn to chapter 7 and start making notes."

Sam sits at his desk and takes a deep breath, 'Damn him..'

~~

Sam counted the minutes until that final bell rang, the questions from the students really annoying him. He couldn't wait to get out of there and home. The bell rang, finally,

"homework for next week is that you read chapters 9 and 10 and make notes on character development both with the story and the relationships."

"Just like you and Mr Winchester!"

"class dismissed!"Sam almost shouts,

Just as quickly he gathered his things and his bags, making his way quickly to his car. It was an hour drive to his house and it only made him think more. He didn't like it. Once he was parked he saw that he wasn't the only one home. Opening the door he was greeted sweetly,

"Hello there Honey"

"you're such an asshole," Sam growled,

Sam pushed Dean harshly up against the wall. Dean gripped his partner's hips,

"c'mon it was fun, I don't like hiding"

"I don't want them knowing."He said, gritting his teeth,

"why? what's so wrong with our marriage Sam?"Dean spat,

Sam sighed and loosened his grip, "nothing... I-I'm sorry.."

Dean placed a finger under his husband's chin and lifted his face up, "just talk to me, Sammy.."

Sam then started to laugh, "I've actually forgotten why I wanted us to hide in the first place"

Dean then joined him in laughing, "such an idiot" he laughs leaning in the kiss him,

"your idiot"

"yes, yes, my idiot"

Sam kisses him, pulling him close. "No more hiding"

"thank you"Dean breathed, lifting him up and carrying him to the bedroom.

~~

"ready?"

"ready."

Sam grinned at his husband as he linked their fingers together. Standing in the car park against Dean's car. The students walked past pointing and gushing at them. Sam pulls Dean towards him and pecks his lips,

"I'll see you at lunch"

"see you then"Dean winks, as Sam walks off.

Walking into his class Meg grins at him,

"so you finally asked him on a date?"

Sam smugly, leant against his desk with his arms crossed,

"not really"

Meg frowned,

"what then?"

"You asked me what my birth name was not my married, that was a mistake. My marital surname is Winchester, me and Mr Winchester have been married for 5 years, we just decided to keep it quiet."

Meg's jaw hit the floor, along with many other students. It gave Sam the best thing ever, he looked down at the ring on his finger and smiled. The fluttering in his chest making him chuckle.

~~

"You actually did it!!"Ruby beamed as she lightly punched Dean in the arm,

"did what?"He laughs,

"asked Mr Wesson on a date!!"

Dean tried hard to keep his smirk in, "oh you mean Mr Winchester?"

Ruby's jaw dropped and she squealed, bouncing he exclaimed, "you asked him to marry you!?"

"not quite"

she instantly stopped bouncing, then gasped,

"he asked you!?"

"nope."

"home! what's going on?"She stomped,

"me and him have been married for 5 years"He chuckled,

"What!!!!"She jumped, "ohh my godddd how did I not see that!? It was so obvious!"

Dean laughed at her and she jumped and clapped her hands together. Dean loved his life.


End file.
